PTV-4 launching PrimeNovela
May 30, 2014 In celebration on its 40th year anniversary, Channel 4 may come out with a competitive edge after all. With basketball fans and its regular programming, PTV-4 known as Telebisyon ng Bayan is reviving up with the mots promising popular shows that may catch the needed additional viewership with a a new player in Philippine television will launch a new primetime programs. It has some restrictive internal programming policy. PTV allow entertainment programming, which contradicts their promise to air Koreanovelas as what the news item said, to avoid direct competition will launch its top-notch TV programs. They prefer local programming over foreign ones shall showcase PTV4’s transformation into a more commercially-competitive television network, towards targeting to increase viewership by a big margin in the middle of 2014 with a wholesome entertainment shows. With the PBA D-League basketball became a transitional face of Channel 4 in order for an audience retention together with animes and Asian dramas. In the old days, we hardly tune in to Channel 4 we want to catch the president and a baskettball game. Now, there will be a primetime Koreanovelas to compete with already popular ones on ABS-CBN and GMA-7 as well as the number 3 spot of IBC-13, TV5 and RPN-9 as well. By launching its newest primetime PrimeNovela which featuring three Korean dramas such as Angel's Revenge (7 p.m.) and You Are My Destiny (9 p.m.) premiered last February 3 and Wondeful Days (9:30 p.m.) which is premiered on June 2. People's Television Nertwork which means the government-owned network, will deliver new Koreanovelas in the evening with Filipino-dubbed Korean content. From Monday to Friday, the romantic drama Angel's Revenge will air Mondays to Fridays at 7 p.m., You Are My Destiny at 9 p.m. and Wonderful Days at 9:30 p.m. Cleo B. Dongga-as, general manager, promises an exciting roll-out for Channel 4′s evening primetime slots. “This will change the TV landscape while we see ourselves like David battling against Goliaths on Philippine television primetime programming,” said Dongga-as. PBA D-League ''airing on Saturdays from 7 p.m. to 9 p.m. and Sundays from 4 p.m. to 6 p.m. featuring the best of professional basketball league at its best to earn high ratings. Another sports show ''In This Corner, that features the boxing matches pound for pound. It will be shown on Sunday nights, from 7 to 8 p.m. “You know the rest of that story,” Cleo adds confidently. Mr. Dongga revealed that they at PTV-4 are currently in negotiations with a digital venture development firm to set-up their strategic digital content platform to support their offline efforts. Angel's Revenge Lee Seon-yoo is training to become a nun. Right before she finally gets her wish, she learns that her beloved older sister Jin-yoo has died. Jin-yoo was betrayed and killed by her lover, Jang Tae-jung. Tae-jung, a smart, good-looking man from a humble background, had committed himself to luring and marrying a tycoon's daughter "against all odds," as part of an effort to get him into the upper class of society. Seon-yoo then meets Seo Ji-seok, an immature man from a rich family whose sister Ji-hee is married to Tae-jung. Ji-seok is at risk of losing the inherited family business to Tae-jung and Ji-hee, since Ji-seok's mother is the family patriarch's second wife. To take revenge on the man responsible for her sister's death, Seon-yoo gives up her dream of becoming a nun. She marries Ji-seok, and becomes Tae-jung's sister-in-law. Thus, Seon-yoo begins leading a double life: she pretends to be the ideal wife and daughter-in-law in front of the Seo family, and only takes off her mask in front of Tae-jung. Seon-yoo wears her angel wings while hiding the dagger of revenge. Starring Yoon So-yi as Lee Seon-yoo, Park Jung-chul as Jang Tae-jung, Kwon Yul as Seo Ji-seok and Moon Bo-ryung as Seo Ji-hee. Theme song: Aking Hiling performed by 3rd Avenue. Wonderful Days Written by Lee Kyung-hee, the drama tells the story of a prosecutor who returns to his hometown after 15 years and tries to reconnect with his long-estranged family and friends. Kang Dong-seok overcame poverty and left his small town to become a successful prosecutor. A genius with an aloof kind of charisma, his arrogance and ill temper puts him at odds with many people, including his estranged family. After 15 years, Dong-seok is transferred back to his hometown and reconnects with his roots, re-learning the value of neighborly warmth in the countryside and the true meaning of love and family. His misfit siblings include Dong-hee, his younger brother who works for a money-lending business; his older brother Dong-tak, an events emcee who dreams of becoming an actor; and his twin sister Dong-ok, who is developmentally challenged and remained in a childlike state ever since an accident during their childhood. Quick-tempered and swift-fisted, Dong-hee was kicked out of high school for getting into a brawl in an attempt to protect his classmate Seo Jeong-ah, who came to him three months later to tell him that she's pregnant. Fifteen years later, Dong-hee finds himself living with Seo's twins, who are being raised as his siblings, while scraping together a living as a bodyguard in the same company as Dong-seok's first love, Cha Hae-won. Despite her hardships in life, such as her father's bankruptcy, Hae-won is an upbeat woman, and eventually the feelings between her and Dong-seok. The series which is starring Lee Seo-jin as Kang Dong-seok, Park Bo-gum as young Dong-seok, Kim Hee-sun as Cha Hae-won, Kwon Min-ah as young Hae-won and Ok Taecyeon as Kang Dong-hee, Dong-seok's younger brother. PTV-4 Schedule (June 2014) To serve you better and cater to our fellow Filipinos abroad, People's Television Network (PTV) whose tagline Telebisyon ng Bayan, is turning the Kapambansa network. This means non-stop news and public affairs, cultural and educational programs, children's shows, sports and entertainment programs to keep your day complete. And this milestone makes us the alternative TV station that bridging the nation. :Monday-Friday :4 am - The Gospel of the Kingdom :5 am - Panahon.TV (LIVE) :5:30 am - Balitaan (LIVE) (Audrey Gorriceta and Vivienne Gulla) :7 am - Good Morning Boss! (LIVE) (Sandro Hermoso, Diane Medina, Karla Paderna and Jules Guiang) :9 am - Fun with Math (Queena Lee-Chua) :9:30 am - :Mon & Wed: Physics in Everyday Life (Dr. Zeny Domingo) :Tue & Thurs: Science Made Easy (Lourdes R. Carale) :Fri: CONSTEL English (Mae Fernandez-Legaspi) :10 am - Chemistry in Action (Ramon Miranda) (Mon-Thurs) :10:30 am - EZ Shop :11:30 am - Pappyland :12 nn - Make Way for Noddy :12:30 pm - Terrytoons :1 pm - News@1 (LIVE) (Kirby Cristibal, Princess Habibah Sarip and JC Tejano) :2:30 pm - ASEAN AVP: One Vision, One Identity, One Community :3 pm - Oras ng Katotohanan :4 pm - Tipong Pinoy (Susan Calo-Medina and Wency Cornejo) :4:30 pm - Kahanga-hangang Pilipinas (Li Ann de Leon and Bryan Termulo) :5 pm - PTV Sports (LIVE) (Snow Badua, Meg Siozon and Dennis Principe) :6 pm - News@6 (LIVE) (Kathy San Gabriel, Ralph Obina and Marc Castrodes) :7 pm - Angel's Revenge :7:30 pm - :Mon: The Veronica Chronicles (Veronica Balayut-Jimenez) :Tue: Damayan (Orly Mercado) :Wed: PTV Special Forum (Marc Castrodes, Kathy San Gabriel and Kirby Cristobal) (until 9 pm) :Thurs: BizNews (Tony Lopez and Elizabeth Lee) :Fri: GSIS Members Hour (VP Margie Jorillo and Ms. Bo Sanchez) :8:30 pm - :Mon: Business Examiner (Andrew Masigan) :Tue: Be Alive! (Susan Barlin, Maggie dela Riva and Anna Rivera) :Thurs: Personage (Carla Lizardo) :Fri: Report Kay Boss! :9 pm - You Are My Destiny :9:30 pm - Wonderful Days :10 pm - Philippine Lotto Draw :10:15 pm - NewsLife (LIVE) (Robert Tan, Ysabella Montano and Cathy Untalan-Vital) :11:30 pm - :Mon: Real Lives, Real People (Ms. Jo Salcedo) :Tue: S.M.E Go! :Wed: The Key of David :Thurs: Gabay at Aksyon (Rose Solangon) :Fri: Amazing Facts Presents :12 mn to 1 am - Oras ng Himala :Saturday :5 am - Panahon.TV (LIVE) :5:30 am - Signs and Wonders :6 am - Oras ng Katotohanan :7 am - Soldiers of Christ :7:30 am - I Got It! (Archie Alemania) :8 am - Lakbayin ang Magandang Pilipinas (Mayor Gerardo Calderon) :9 am - Mag-Agri Tayo! (Philip Daffon) :10 am - Buhay Pinoy (Patty Santos and Jaime Santos) :10:30 am - Tito the Explorer (Tito Potato) :11 am - Yan ang Marino (Maresciel Yao and Vice Admiral Eduardo Santos) :11:30 am - Dexter's Laboratory (Cartoon Network on PTV) :12 nn - The Powerpuff Girls (Cartoon Network on PTV) :12:30 pm - Johnny Bravo (Cartoon Network on PTV) :1 pm - News@1 (LIVE) (Hajji Kaamiño and Princess Habibah Sarip) :2 pm - Auto Review (Ron de los Reyes) :2:30 pm - PTV Special Forum (replay) :4 pm - Baby Looney Toons :4:30 pm - My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic :5 pm - Tom and Jerry Kids :5:30 pm - The Doctor is In (DOH Asec. Eric Tayag and Dr. Darah Chavez) :6 pm - News@6 (LIVE) (Jorge Bandola and Rocky Ignacio) :7 pm - PBA D-League (LIVE) :9 pm - Philippine Lotto Draw (LIVE) :9:15 pm - Larawang Kupas (Atty. JJ Jimeno-Atienza) :10 pm - Pinoy US Cop Ride Along (Ben Tulfo) :10:30 pm - Concert at the Park (Susan Fernandez-Magno) :11:30 pm to 12:30 am - Oras ng Himala :Sunday :5 am - Panahon.TV (LIVE) :5:30 am - Upon this Rock (LIVE) :7 am - The Word Exposed :8 am - Talitha Kim Healing Mass (LIVE) :9 am - Lutong Bahay (Pinky Marquez) :9:30 am - CHInoy TV :10:30 am - Asenso Pinoy (Francis Cardona) :11 am - Kusina Atbp. (Bambi Lichauco) :11:30 am - Courage the Cowardly Dog (Cartoon Network on PTV) :12 nn - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Cartoon Network on PTV) :12:30 pm - Ben 10: Omniverse (Cartoon Network on PTV) :1 pm - Oras ng Katotohanan :2 pm - Ating Alamin (Gerry Geronimo) :3 pm - Kakaibang Lunas :3:30 pm - Xtreme Pinoy Sports TV :4 pm - PBA D-League (LIVE) :6 pm - The Weekend News (LIVE) (Jorge Bandola, Waywaya Macalma and Joseph Parafina) :7 pm - In This Corner :8 pm - K-Pop Idol Search Pinoy Edition :9 pm - Philippine Lotto Draw (LIVE) :9:15 pm - Paco Park Presents (Maribel Fernandez) :10 pm - Power to Unite (Evira Yap Go) :10:30 pm - Pilipino Box Office :12:30 am to 1:30 am - Oras ng Himala